Support
by thewritestuff247
Summary: Okay so I know it's been 16 days shy of a year but I FINALLY had an idea for another Jamie/Lizzie story. It's hard to summerise but basically Jamie and Lizzie decide to have Nicky's back on something they're are all too familiar with. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS. (12th story, no update just adding story number)


**Support**

Stella strained at her leash as Lizzie locked the door behind them. They had only made it to the bottom of the front steps when Stella started barking excitedly as Jamie's car pulled into the driveway. They stood and watched as Jamie drove into the garage, parked the car and made his way over to them.

"Hey." Lizzie smiled at him.

"Hey." He replied and placed a kiss on Lizzie's lips before bobbing down.

"Hi." He greeted Stella, patting her as she tried to climb up on him.

"Mind if I join you?" Jamie asked as he stood back up.

"Of course not." Lizzie smiled.

"Just give me one sec." He told her then turned and jogged up the front steps. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, dropped his bag inside and relocked the door. He walked back down the steps and they all started down the driveway. They reached the end, turned left and slowly strolled down their street. They meandered in companionable silence as they watched Stella sniffing the sidewalk as she walked.

"So how was work?" She inquired.

"Quiet. We broke up a domestic, helped with a canvas and caught a bag thief." He replied.

"You and I have very different definitions of quiet." She concluded and he chuckled.

"What about you?"

"Today was fairly unproductive. I had back to back meetings all day and two of those meetings were about upcoming meetings. We are having way too many meetings." She vented.

"You should have a meeting about it." He joked and she laughed.

"How's Eddie going study for the Sergeant's exam?" Lizzie changed topics.

"Good, she's really putting a lot of effort into it." He told her.

"Do you think she'll pass?"

"Yeah, I think so, so long as she doesn't get too nervous on the day."

"It's in two weeks right?" She checked.

"Yup." He confirmed.

"Good, I'll finally get my husband back." She teased.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been spending a lot time helping her study but it will over soon." He told her.

"It's okay, I think it's great you're helping her." She assured him. They stopped and waited for Stella to go to the bathroom before resuming the walk.

"Can I ask you something?" Jamie started.

"Sure."

"How would you feel if in say twenty years, I was still a beat cop?" He asked as he took a turn holding the leash.

"It depends." She replied as she took hold of his arm. He stared at her not expecting that answer.

"On what?" He asked.

"Well, if in twenty years you come home still excited about the job and eager to regale me with exciting work stories then I'll feel great about it. However, if in twenty years, you come home everyday grumbling about work and regretting having never moved up the career ladder, that'll be a different story." She explained matter of factly.

"As long as your happy I'm happy." She added and he nodded, accepting her answer. He fell quiet as he thought about what she had said, she glanced over and saw he was lost in thought.

"I do have a theory though." She stated snapping him out of it.

"A theory?" He repeated.

"About why you're resistant to moving up the ladder."

"I really do..." He began.

"I know, you love what you. I believe you." She interrupted.

"But I think there is something making you hold off." She continued.

"What's that?" He asked her, curious.

"You've found a niche. It's always going to be tough being a Reagan and a cop but it's been so long since your father or brother were on the beat that you don't get directly compared to them but if you move up that will change. Even if you don't do it the way they did it'll still be there goes another Reagan climbing up the ranks." She explained.

"You know me pretty well, don't you?" He commented impressed at her reading of the situation.

"Ah, so I'm right." She declared triumphant.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He admitted.

"I just don't know if moving up a bit is worth the increased scrutiny, comparisons and whispers that would inevitably come with it. Especially since I really am happy where I'm at." He elaborated.

"I guess you can't know unless you do it, but hey, look how well the last big risk you took paid off." She smiled, lifted her left hand and wiggled her fingers to show off her engagement ring and wedding band. He looked down at her hand then over at her and smiled.

"Best decision I ever made." He agreed, she smiled and he leaned over to kiss her on the side of the head. As his lips touched her temple the moment was interrupted by a loud ding coming from her phone. They both chuckled as she let go of his arm, pulled it out of her pocket and read the message.

"It's from Nicky, she wants to know if we're free to get coffee on Saturday." She told him.

"Sounds good." He confirmed and she quickly typed and sent a reply. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and pulled her cardigan tightly around herself. He noticed her getting cold and put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close and steered them towards home.

A few days later Jamie and Lizzie were sitting at a table in the sun outside their favourite local cafe with Stella lying between their feet. They had only been at the table for a few minutes when Stella suddenly jumped up and started pulling at her lead. Lizzie and Jamie followed Stella's gaze and saw Nicky and a handsome young man walking hand in hand, making their way up the street to them. Stella barked excitedly as Nicky and the man approached and Nicky's face lit up when she saw that Lizzie and Jamie had brought her with them.

"Hey Uncle Jamie, hey Aunt Lizzie." She smiled warmly at them.

"Hey Nicky." Jamie smiled back.

"Hi Nicky, Hi Dylan." Lizzie greeted them both garnering a surprised look from Jamie.

"Hi Lizzie." Dylan replied.

"Dylan this is my uncle Jamie, Uncle Jamie this is my boyfriend Dylan." Nicky nervously introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Dylan smiled and extended his hand to Jamie.

"You too." Jamie replied and politely shook his hand.

"Hey cutie." Nicky smiled at Stella as she bobbed down to pat her, Dylan followed suit and petted her too. After a few moments the pair stood up and Nicky pulled her wallet out of her handbag.

"Do you guys want what your usual?" She asked Jamie and Lizzie.

"Nicky you don't have to..." Lizzie started.

"I invited you guys so this is my shout. I insist." She told them and they confirmed they would like their usual. Nicky headed inside the cafe and Dylan took a seat across from Lizzie and continued to pet Stella.

"So you two have met before?" Jamie asked Lizzie.

"Only once, Dylan dropped Nicky off at our place a few weeks ago." She explained.

"You didn't think Nicky having a boyfriend was something worth mentioning?" He questioned her.

"It wasn't my news to share." She replied and Jamie huffed.

"So Nicky told me you're a cop." Dylan mentioned, trying to make conversation.

"Yup." Jamie confirmed.

"My dad was a cop, he used to tell me all these amazing stories about his work. You must have some pretty cool stories." Dylan guessed.

"A few." Jamie replied curtly and Lizzie shot him a look.

"What do you do for a living?" Jamie inquired to placate Lizzie and keep the conversation going.

"I'm a paramedic." Dylan told him and Jamie nodded approvingly.

"You probably have some pretty interesting work stories too." Jamie commented, slowly beginning to warm to the man.

"Please, don't get him started, we'll be here all day." Nicky teased as she retook her seat.

"Am I that bad?" Dylan smiled.

"Sometimes." Nicky grinned and Lizzie and Jamie chuckled.

"You're no better." Lizzie told Jamie and they shared a smile. Nicky had barely sat down before Stella started trying to climb up on her lap.

"Stella. You're too big now." Lizzie jokingly chided the twenty five pound dog.

"No she's not." Nicky insisted grinning as she helped Stella up onto her lap. Once on Nicky's lap she started trying desperately to lick her face.

"Stella." Nicky laughed and everyone smiled.

"So how did you two meet?" Jamie queried.

"My friend Steph went to high school with Dylan's little sister Amelia, we met at Amelia's birthday party." Nicky informed them and Jamie glanced at Dylan.

"How old are you?" Before Dylan could answer a waitress appeared beside their table with a tray of coffees.

"I turned thirty in April." Dylan answered once the waitress had handed out their coffees and left.

"Thirty?! He's nine years older than you?" Jamie, wide eyed, looked from Dylan to Nicky.

"Actually eight and a half, I'll be twenty two in October." Nicky gently corrected him.

"Still." Jamie looked at her pointedly.

"Aunt Lizzie is seven years younger than you." Nicky quickly pointed out.

"Well, yeah...but..." Jamie started but quickly trailed off.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Lizzie tried to steer the conversation into what she hoped would be a safer direction.

"Seven months." Nicky admitted sheepishly.

"Seven months?!" Jamie repeated, staring at Nicky stunned and Lizzie immediately regretted asking.

"I guess time sort of got away from us. Come on Uncle Jamie, meeting your boyfriend or girlfriend's family is always a bit stressful and our family is a bit more intimidating than most." Nicky tried to defend herself.

"True." Jamie agreed.

"Besides we all remember how it went the last time someone introduced their significant other to our family." She added glancing at Lizzie.

"That was different." Jamie argued and looked at Dylan wondering how much Nicky had told him.

"Nicky just gave me the broad strokes, you're estranged from your family and have a somewhat troubled past. That's all she told me." He assured Lizzie when he saw Jamie's look.

"It's complicated." Lizzie tried to explain.

"Hey, I take people as I find them, it's who you are now that matters." Dylan smiled.

"I like this one." Lizzie told Nicky and the women shared a smile. Dylan looked at Jamie, he could see the concern written all over his face.

"Jamie, I think your niece is amazing. Nicky is beautiful, smart, funny, kind, generous, considerate, passionate and forthright. I love her." He finished, staring adoringly at a now blushing Nicky.

"I love him too." She told her aunt and uncle as she stared back at Dylan. As Jamie watched Dylan and Nicky smiling at each other he thought back to when he and Lizzie had been together for seven months. He recalled how in love they were living in their own happy little bubble and how reluctant he had been to pop it. He empathised with Nicky as he thought back on how nervous he had been to introduce Lizzie to his family. He turned and looked at Lizzie, as he stared at her he thought about how much more in love with her he was now and smiled. She noticed him staring and smiled back. He decided that if Dylan and Nicky are even half as in love as he and Lizzie are then he was happy for them.

"You okay?" Lizzie asked realising he'd zoned out.

"I'm good." He told her as he smiled at her again. He turned his attention back to Nicky, who was looking down at Stella sleeping.

"Isn't she heavy?" Dylan asked her.

"A little." She replied grinning.

"You know, you will have to tell the family sometime." Jamie felt compelled to point out and Nicky looked up.

"I know, I will...soon." She danced around the issue, Jamie just stared at her.

"It's tough. I've waited so long that it's going to be a big thing now and it's hard to get the nerve." She explained.

"It's only going to get harder. With something like a relationship the longer you keep it a secret the bigger of a secret it becomes. Trust me, I've been there." He told her nodding his head at Lizzie.

"You're right. I just...I like things the way they are, you know?" She looked at Jamie hoping he would know what she meant. He nodded understanding and Lizzie and Dylan looked at him questioningly.

"When you have a very close knit family like ours everybody knows everybody's business and you get everyones input and advice on everything, whether you want it or not. So, when you have something that's yours, just yours, it can be really hard to give that up." He elaborated.

"Exactly, and I will...soon." Nicky wavered and Jamie smiled.

"That's why I wanted to get coffee. I love hanging out with my favourite youngest uncle and aunt of course, but also to take the first step. I wanted to introduce Dylan to the most laid back, least intimidating members of my family first." She added.

"Are you saying I'm not intimidating?" Jamie glared at Nicky and her eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, no, you're very intimidating." Nicky quickly back pedalled and Lizzie stifled a laugh.

"I am." Jamie insisted turning to Lizzie, she nodded still trying not to laugh.

"Of course you are." She appeased him unable to keep a straight face. Jamie pouted and Nicky and Lizzie grinned.

"If it helps, I feel intimidated." Dylan offered helpfully.

"Thank you." Jamie replied feeling vindicated. Lizzie and Nicky burst out laughing followed soon after by Jamie and Dylan.

"So, what did you think?" Lizzie blurted out as soon as she, Stella and Jaime were in the car. Jamie glanced over at her briefly as he pulled the car into the street, giving her a questioning look.

"About Dylan." She clarified as Stella put her head between the two front seats.

"He seems nice." Jamie answered evasively.

"That's it?" Lizzie frowned. Jamie came to a stop at a set of lights and looked over to see Lizzie was unimpressed with his answer.

"Alright. He was charming, funny and very personable." Jamie admitted and saw Lizzie smile.

"See, I knew you liked him, why was that so hard?" She pressed him.

"Because it's Nicky, she's the baby, the youngest girl. At least for now." He added and quickly glanced over to see Lizzie smile.

"She may be the baby girl of the family but she's not a baby anymore." She gently reminded him.

"I know, it's just when I look at her I still see the little girl who used to sit between me and Erin in her highchair." He recalled fondly.

"I bet she was adorable." Lizzie smiled and Jamie nodded in confirmation.

"Well, that little girl has grown into an intelligent, mature and level headed woman. A lot like her uncle actually." She grinned and Jamie smiled.

"The younger one." She quickly specified and Jamie chuckled.

"I think we're all relieved she didn't turn out like Danny." He commented and she laughed. Jamie turned the car into their driveway, Lizzie pushed the garage door opener and they waited for the door to open. Jamie drove into the garage and parked the car, Lizzie climbed out and waited as Stella climbed onto the front passenger seat then jumped out of the car. Jamie opened the internal door and Stella ran past him into the house. Lizzie walked around the bonnet of the car and followed Jamie inside, they headed into the living room to find Stella already on the sofa sitting on one Lizzie's jumpers.

"Look, all I'm saying is Dylan seems like a good-natured, considerate, amiable guy and I think we should be supportive of their relationship." Lizzie finished her point from earlier as she pulled her jumper out from underneath Stella. She tossed it on to the other sofa and plopped down beside Stella.

"We should accept Dylan the way Nicky immediately and wholeheartedly accepted you." Jamie posited thinking back to Lizzie and Nicky's first meeting as he joined her on the sofa.

"Exactly." Lizzie smiled.

"She's lucky to have an aunt like you." Jamie smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Her uncle's pretty great too." Lizzie replied then closed the gap and kissed him. A few moments later she pulled back and grinned.

"You know, the hot older one."

Erin and Lizzie were in the Reagan family kitchen the next day making a salad when Erin's phone beeped loudly. She pulled it out and as she read the message a mild look of concern crossed her face.

"Everything okay?" Jamie asked as he entered the kitchen and noticed her expression.

"Yeah, Nicky's just running a little late, she says she'll be here soon." She told him as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Need any help?" He offered as he approached the island.

"Can you please grab the croutons?" Lizzie asked and he nodded. He walked over to the cupboard, opened it and began to scan the shelves.

"Middle shelf on the left hand side." Erin called to him noticing a delay. Jamie quickly spotted them, brought them over and placed them on the counter next to the salad bowl. He watched the two women for a moment before moving to stand behind Lizzie and putting his arms around her waist. She smiled and glanced down at the timer sitting next to her chopping board.

"It'll be ready in seven minutes." She informed him sensing his impatience. He smiled, gave her a little squeeze and then rested his chin on her shoulder. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but he remained where he was.

"That's kind of distracting." She said smiling.

"Oh, is it?" He played dumb.

"What about when I do this?" He grinned. He gently moved her hair aside and started kissing her neck.

"Jamie!" She giggled causing Erin to look up. She saw what Jamie was doing and chuckled as she shook her head.

"Geez you two, get a room." Danny teased them as he walked into the kitchen.

"We have one but we had to come here." Jamie pointed out.

"I'm sorry spending time with your family is such a burden." Frank deadpanned as he followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Apology accepted." Jamie quipped and the two men shared a smile. Lizzie had just finished adding the croutons to the salad when the timer beside her went off. Everyone looked to her as she turned it off, Jamie let go of her and she walked to the oven. She opened the door enough to look inside and peered in.

"It's ready." She confirmed as she opened the door all the way and picked up the oven mitt. She carefully pulled out a large dish of lasagna, put it on the counter then pulled out a tray of garlic bread. Jamie appeared beside her holding a wooden board for the bread as Danny headed to the back door and opened it. He called out to Jack and Sean that dinner was ready while Lizzie quickly transferred the very hot bread onto the board. The boys came in from the backyard followed closely by Stella as everyone else grabbed the food and the serving utensils and carried them through to the dining room. When they reached the dining room Jamie, Lizzie and Erin placed the food in the middle of the table and everyone began to take their seats. Jamie took a seat beside Lizzie and rested his arm on the back of her chair as Jack and Sean surveyed the table.

"So who's going to say Grace?" Jack asked looking around the table.

"We can't start until Nicky gets here." Frank told him.

"I hope she doesn't take too long, this dinner looks so good." Sean commented smiling at Lizzie. As she smiled back Jamie leaned in close to her.

"Personally, I'm more interested in dessert." He whispered suggestively in Lizzie's ear. She looked at him and grinned surprised by but enjoying the mood he was in.

"You only get dessert if you eat all your vegetables." She whispered back and they shared a grin.

"Dad, Jamie's whispering." Danny ratted them out smirking.

"Tattletale." Jamie shot back grinning.

"Settle down you two." Frank smiled playing along.

"I feel like I'm ten years old again." Erin remarked as she looked between her father and brothers.

"So they've always been like this?" Lizzie asked.

"They used to be much worse." Henry smiled. As a comfortable quiet fell over the table there came a soft clicking from the direction of the kitchen. As the sound got louder everyone turned their attention to the door of the dining room. Moments later Nicky appeared in the doorway on crutches with a blue cast on her right foot. Sean managed to catch hold of Stella's collar and held her back.

"Oh my god, Nicky what happened?!" Erin exclaimed at the sight of her injured daughter.

"I broke my ankle." She answered a bit embarrassed as she paused in the doorway.

"Here, come and sit down." Erin instructed her as she went around the table and pulled out Nicky's chair. Everyone watched as Nicky slowly made her way to the table and lowered herself onto her chair.

"Could I please have another chair for my leg." She asked as handed her mother her crutches.

"Of course." Erin said as she leaned the crutches against the wall behind Nicky. Jack immediately got up and retrieved a spare dining room chair and carried it over.

"Thanks." Nicky smiled as she carefully lifted up her leg and placed it gently on the chair.

"How did this happen?" Erin asked as she retook her seat.

"I'm a such a klutz. I was walking down the stairs in high heels, I missed the bottom step, landed badly and broke one of the bones in my ankle." She recounted and everyone winced.

"Why didn't you call me?" Erin asked slightly upset.

"I don't know, it wasn't a big deal. I mean, it hurt, a lot, but I just went to A&E, had an X-ray, they put the cast on, gave me crutches and some painkillers and sent me home. I'm fine Mom, really." She gave her mother a reassuring smile whilst keeping an eye on Stella who was sniffing at her cast.

"Okay, well, we'll swing past your dorm after dinner and pick up your things. You can move back home while you're on crutches." Erin calmed down and made a plan.

"That's not necessary." She assured her.

"You can't stay in your dorm on crutches, you can't walk or carry anything." Erin argued.

"It's okay, I've got it covered." Nicky countered.

"Nicky..."

"Mom."

"You're going to need..." Erin began.

"I'm staying with someone." Nicky elaborated and Jamie and Lizzie shared a look.

"A friend of yours is going to..." Erin continued.

"No."

"Then who?" Erin demanded and Nicky braced herself.

"My boyfriend." Nicky admitted quietly.

"Your what?" Erin replied stunned as everyone other than Jamie and Lizzie stared wide eyed.

"He was with me when it happened and took me to A&E. He invited me to stay at his place while I'm on crutches so it's all sorted. Who's going to say Grace?" Nicky swiftly tried to change the subject though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Your boyfriend? Who is this guy? What's his name? What does he do for a living?" Erin interrogated her daughter.

"His name is Dylan and he's a paramedic." Nicky dutifully answered her mother's questions.

"And your going to live with him for the next six weeks? Nicky we don't even know this guy." Erin pointed out very uncomfortable with her plan.

"I do." Nicky argued reflexively, Erin shot her a look and she held her tongue.

"He's a really great guy." Nicky asserted.

"He is." Jamie spoke up and Erin turned to look at him.

"You've met him?" She asked surprised.

"Nicky introduced us yesterday." He confirmed.

"I see." Erin replied, annoyed not to have met him first.

"He's a lovely guy and he adores Nicky." Lizzie put in her two cents.

"So you think this is a good idea?" Erin stared at Jamie and Lizzie.

"We think it's Nicky's decision." Jamie answered diplomatically.

"We trust her judgement." Lizzie added, at this Erin fell silent. Nicky smiled gratefully at her aunt and uncle and mouthed thank you.

"Well, alright, but I want to meet this guy." Erin demanded.

"Of course, I was planning on introducing you." Nicky assured her. The room fell quiet again, Sean looked around the table and it seemed like Nicky's interrogation was over.

"So...can we eat now?"


End file.
